wonderousfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplays to Join
This is a list to provide information those who may want to start to join new role plays and to archive the ones that are no longer used. Public Role plays This list is specifically for public role plays that anyone can join. Upcoming RPs These are public role plays that have not started yet. The links are links to the Sign Up Pages on the wiki. Do not post your role play idea's here. They must be in the final stage of production to be put here. Upcoming RPs will not be archived. * There are no Upcoming RPs at this moment. Active RPs These are public role plays that have started and are active. Depending on the RP, you may still be able to add a character. * Ellaina Online by Sarasue1 On Hiatus This refers to RPs which are not currently active, but not classified as discontinued. There are RPs that have had a large slow period or are RPs that a specifically requested to be saved for some reason or another. * There are no RPs On Hiatus Private Role Plays This is a list for any role play that is exclusive to a specific group of role players. An RP can be private for many reasons. Perhaps only a couple of people want to be part of an RP or perhaps the RP is a sequel to one that already has a set cast. Either way, if you want to join these RPs, you must ask the permission the group themselves in order to join. Upcoming Private RPs * There are no Upcoming Private RPs at this moment. Active Private RPs * There are no Active Private RPs at this moment. Private RPs on Hiatus * There are no Prvate RPs on Hiatus at this moment. Discontinued RPs These are role plays that have become inactive and are archived here. It is possible to revive an RP but if it's dead, but it's difficult depending on the reasoning for it's disuse. *The Halloween RP made by Sarasue1 *Little Cursed Black Music Book RP By DarkQueen110 *The Magic RP (Part 3) By Sarasue1 *The Surviving High School RP made by Hipchick *The New Video Game RP made by Joey 066 *The Conception of the Madcap Society made by Holhol1235 *Vampires, the Creatures of the Night RP By Sumaes01 *Other World RP (Part 1) By Sarasue1 *The Adventure RP made by Sarasue1 *The Camp Half-Blood RP made by PeaceOut12 *The Random RP made by Sarasue1 *Ye Olde Role Play (Part 1) By Sarasue1 *The Future RP (Part 2 By Sarasue1 *Crossover RP (Part 1) By Joey066 *Survivor Japan: OC Island RP by PeaceOut12http://wonderous.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Joey_066/Island_RP *Island RP (Part 1) By Joey066 *Journey to Roseland (Part 1) By DarkQueen110 *Halloween RP 2012 By Sarasue1 *Rosasharn RP (Part 1) By Kogasa Beatrice *Arcadia Asylum RP (Part 1) By Kogasa Beatrice *The Galactic RP (Part 1) By Sarasue1 * Quest to the Heart of Música Tsuki RP (Part 1) By Iona123 *Mystery of the Note RP (Part 2) By Iona123 *Roleplay RP (Part 1) By Sumeas01 * School RP (Part 1) by Joey *Spy RP by Joey 066 *The Walking Dead RP (Part 1) By Sarasue1 *Trapped in CyberSpace RP (Part 1) By DarkQueen110 Category:Site Related Pages